


Curls

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Sebastian is curious to see what Valtteri looks like when he lets his hair grow.





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> This just had to be written following a picture I was shown by CustardCreamies, and a discussion that we had. (Also thanks to her for encouraging me to ship BotSimi).

****

Sebastian was sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating getting dressed when he saw Valtteri’s reflection in the bathroom mirror. “Giving yourself a haircut again?” The German frowned.

Valtteri had always had short hair. Ever since he’d gotten together with himself and Kimi. He shaved it at least once or twice a month to keep it at the short level everyone was used too.

“Yeah, it needs done. Getting too long.” The Finn replied, followed by the noise of the razor being switched on.

Sebastian suddenly had an idea and hummed. “Val….”

“What?”

“Please don’t cut your hair… It’s summer break, you can shave it before the season starts again but I’d love to see it in full bloom.” Sebastian admitted, worried about Valtteri’s response. To his surprise, the buzzing razor sound stopped and the Finn appeared in the bedroom. “Seriously?”

“Yes…” Sebastian nodded, standing up and running a hand through Valtteri’s short hair. “I’m very curious to see what it’s like…”

“Hmm…” The Finn mumbled, musing over the idea. “For you, I’ll do anything.” He said, watching as Sebastian broke into a broad grin.

*

Over the next few weeks, Valtteri let his hair grow, ignoring it as best he could. He remembered how messy his blonde locks were when he was younger, which was the reason why he kept it short and tidy now.

He was cutting the grass one Sunday morning unaware he was being watched from the bedroom. “His hair gives me life.” Sebastian whispered to Kimi. “I can’t wait to cuddle him later.”

Kimi snorted. “You have a thing for Finn’s who have thick blonde hair.”

He grinned. “That I do.”

That afternoon, Sebastian and Kimi went outside with some fresh lemonade for Valtteri who was sitting with his legs dangling in the pool, clearly to cool off. “Hey.” Kimi nodded, sitting down beside him.

“Hi.” Valtteri nodded, gratefully taking the glass. “The grass looks better now.”

“Much.” Kimi agreed.

Sebastian was standing behind them, eyeing up Valtteri’s hair. Without saying anything, he gently twirled a strand round his finger, smiling at how soft it was.

“Really Sebastian?” Valtteri chuckled, blushing slightly.

“What?” He pouted. “I like it. You look so young and cute with your messy hair. It makes me want to jump you.”

Valtteri turned to look at him, a devilish smirk on his face. “Then why don’t you?”

Sebastian smirked at the response, enjoying the idea of making use of the swimming pool. Without saying a word, the German flopped on to Valtteri’s lap, moving to kiss his neck, while Kimi stroked both of their mops of curls.

Sometimes Sebastian did have good ideas.


End file.
